Lucy Pendle
Lucy Pendle is an initiate Investigator with the CCG, with an intense hatred of Ghouls and a desire to actually do her job. Appearance Lucy's already short size (5'1") is only made more noticeable with how she tries her best to keep out of the view of others by making herself smaller. Her dark brown hair is straight and mostly well looked-after. Her fringe is cut into messy, straight bangs that cover her eyes slightly. It almost reaches her rear on the back, and falls over her chest on the front, and has a few stray strands sticking out. Her eyes are large, and usually rather fearful, but take a determined light in combat or tense situations. Behind the hair which hides her is a youthful, beautiful round face with sweet features. Her skin is rather pale, and she has a full figure. It's quite clear that she takes an excessive amount of care in looking after herself. Usually, Lucy wears a white, long-sleeved blouse with a black bow and faux pearl detailing, alongside a black, pleated skirt that reaches to just above her knees. With this she wears a pair of black OTK socks and a pair of dark red, velvet lace-up ballet flats. She also wears a wide, cotton headband that is the same colour as her shoes. Personality Lucy's personality is immediately apparent just from looking at her. She's meek, shy, and prefers to stay out of the sight of others, at least most of the time, and her body language shows this. Despite this, she shows a great deal of determination, and is surprisingly stubborn. She's no pushover, both in combat and in conversation. However, Lucy didn't become an Investigator on her combat merit alone. She's clever and quick-thinking, and absolutely refuses to lose. She shows a drive to kill Ghouls that is a surprise from someone who seems as sweet as Lucy, and truly believes them to be inhuman monsters who imitate people in an attempt to garner sympathy. She thinks of them less like people, and more like animals who can think. Although she is shy and prefers to remain unseen, Lucy does have a surprising amount of performing interests. She loves to sing and dance and is incredibly proficient at both. Aside from that, she has a fair few other hobbies too, including gardening, photography, birdwatching and hiking, as well as others. She enjoys cooking a lot, but mostly because she really likes eating, and making her own food is much cheaper than buying it. Lucy wears her heart on her sleeve, and her emotions are easy to tell. She attempts to hide this, but it doesn't really work, and it can almost look silly as she insists that she is perfectly fine while crying. On top of this, her emotions are fairly volatile. She's easily pushed to anger or sadness. While most of the time she is rather meek, when she is pushed to another emotion, it's intense. It'd almost be funny seeing a small, sweet girl like her swearing every other word, if she wasn't also trying to bisect you at the same time. Due to her lack of family, Lucy is incredibly protective of those she deems to be her surrogate family members, those close enough for her to trust them unconditionally, with everything. However, when combined with her intense, repressed survivor's guilt over the fact that she and her brother were the only survivors of the slaughter of her entire family, it becomes an almost suicidal devotion to defending others. She can't stand to see others hurt, especially if they have the responsibility of caring for another, like a pet or child. Her protectiveness for others can sometimes be a tad overbearing, and she will sometimes feel attacked by another's decision to put themselves in harms way instead of letting her do it. History TBA Powers and Abilities While it wasn't the only thing that got her in as a Dove, Lucy's combat ability definitely helped. Her natural skill and dexterity give her an edge on the battlefield. : Strengths: Lucy's dexterity is second only to an Ukaku Ghoul's. Lucy's skill with melee Quinques is a sight to behold, and she seems to have a natural proficiency with them. : Weaknesses: Despite her skill with melee Quinques, Lucy is shortsighted, and as such is bad at using them at range. While it's difficult to land a hit on her, they all have a noticeable impact. Quinque Lucy currently only has her Initiate Tsunagi. Tsunagi Name: Tsunagi Rating: C Type: Bikaku Status: In Service Appearance: You know what. Strengths: N/A Weaknesses: N/A Mechanics: N/A Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery v.PNG|A portion of Lucy's wardrobe. Main outfit in top left. Trivia Money is practically no object for Lucy, due to her inheritance. She also has a Youtube channel for her singing, which she has not shown her face on. It's quite popular.